Over the Rainbow
by CeCeB
Summary: What happens when Melinda from "Morality Bites" finds herself in an alternate reality where the world isn't full of witch hunters but the Charmed Ones are happy and living normal lives... and she brings along a new family member. Does the wish Melinda dares to dream really come true?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_December 15, 2018_

I am Melinda Leona Halliwell, daughter of a Charmed one and a whitelighter. There's only two half witch/half whitelighters in the world, me and my aunt Paige. I met my aunt Paige when I was six years old, after my aunt Phoebe was burnt at the stake in February 2009 because she killed someone with her powers. My mom and aunt Prue didn't know my aunt Paige existed before then, she just showed up one day. Before my aunt Phoebe died, my entire family had grown apart and it was awful, there isn't much of my family left anyway so we can't afford to be separated. After aunt Phoebe died, my mom and aunt Prue decided to put life in perspective, focus on the important things again. They had changed a lot over the years and they couldn't continue to go in the direction they were going.

Unfortunately, there was still no luck for my parents. They finalized their divorce and were never together again. My dad continued as the family whitelighter but eventually became an elder. That was great for my parents because they didn't have to be around each other but not so great for me. My dad and I had the best relationship but he didn't have much time to be a dad once he became an elder. It started out with weekend visits to the heavens but the other elders forbid it after just a few visits so I rarely see him now.

Because of the witch trials that killed my aunt Phoebe, my family has refrained from using magic for the most part and have pretty much given up on their destiny. I am the most powerful witch to ever live, at least I would be if I was allowed to practice magic and use my powers, use it or lose it you know. None of our magic is as strong as it should be. That poses a problem when the occasional demon shows up.

I'm fifteen now and all the Halliwell's are living under one roof again, including my aunt Prue's seven year old daughter, Pharah. Life isn't the greatest these days. I was such a happy child, oblivious to the chaos of the world. My dad is gone. My family lives in fear that someone will figure out that we're witches, turn us in and start the witch trials all over again. The witch trials have stopped but they're still looking for us. It's no way to live. At least my family is close but my grandpa Victor died a couple years ago. We all really miss him...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melinda and Pharah walked into the kitchen to find Piper rolling dough.

"What cha baking?" Melinda asked.

"Cookies. You two want to help?" Piper asked.

"Sure!" Pharah exclaimed.

Melinda and Pharah washed their hands then began to help Piper with the cookies.

Prue entered the room from the back door on the phone.

"I'm off for the rest of the day. I gave my orders. If you all can't handle the job, maybe I should hire a new staff." Prue said. "That's what I thought." Prue replied to the response of the person on the other end then hung up the phone and kissed Pharah on the forehead. "Hey, Sugarplum."

"Hi mommy." Pharah said.

"My sister's homemade cookies, yay!" Prue exclaimed then Paige walked in.

"Hey family! Ooh cookies tonight." Paige said.

"How was work?" Piper asked.

"Great. Suzi, Marla and Jada were all adopted together today and just in time for the holidays. I was so happy for them. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep two sisters and a cousin together? They're all they have. I couldn't let them get separated. I almost adopted them myself."

"Will you adopt someday?" Prue asked.

"Yeah and I'm thinking someday soon. I'd really love to get married sometime soon too, pop out a few too."

"I could go for another cousin. We need some more Halliwell's running around." Melinda said.

"Yeah!" Pharah added.

"Are we still going to pick out the Christmas tree today?" Melinda asked.

"Definitely. We can go after the cookies are done." Piper replied.

A couple hours later, the Halliwell women went to pick out a tree. After finding a big beautiful one, they took it home and decorated it together. The family time was joyous, they cherished every moment.

In the mist of a warm family moment and bright laughs, the front door flung open. The sisters heard chaos coming through the front door so they went to see what was going on. Four huge men, three with special giant guns and the other being Nathanial Pratt walked in.

"Girls, down now!" Piper yelled.

Melinda and Pharah got down behind the couch.

Prue and Paige attempted to use their powers to send them out the door but it didn't work. Piper tried to freeze them.

"Silly witches. Think we would come unprotected by your wicked magic." Nathanial said before the guns went off and shot all three of the sisters.

Melinda and Pharah's hearts sunk when the gunshots went off. Melinda peaked from behind the couch and saw Piper, Prue and Paige lying on the floor. Her eyes filled with tears instantly then she orbed herself and Pharah behind a stack of old stuff in the basement, figuring Pratt and his men would search the house. They held each other in heartbreak and fear as they waited for the men to leave.

"Clear out!" The girls heard Pratt command his men upstairs. Then they heard them leave so Melinda orbed them to their family's side.

"No!" Melinda exclaimed, both girls eyes still filled with tears. "Wake up!" Melinda checked all their pulses then she attempted to try and heal Piper first. "Come on! Work! Ugh!" She was frustrated at her weak powers, she had no control of any of them accept orbing. Both girls began to cry harder.

"What do we do?" Pharah asked.

"Dad!" Melinda yelled out. A few moments later she yelled for him again. He came a minute later. "What took you so long?"

"What happened?" Leo asked as he ran over.

"Pratt. They figured us out. Heal them!" Melinda exclaimed. Leo attempted to heal them.

"Why isn't it working?" Melinda asked.

"... I can't heal the dead." Leo replied with tears in his eyes.

"No! They can't be! They're all we had left." Melinda and Pharah hugged then Leo hugged and comforted them both.

They soon called 911. Daryl showed up too.

"Uncle Daryl!" The girls ran to him and they hugged.

"I'm so sorry." Daryl said with tears in his eyes, mourning the lost of his sisters. He hadn't seen Leo in years, he almost didn't expect to see him.

Darryl and Leo got a moment to talk.

"What happened?" Darryl asked.

"Pratt. I was too late. Even though Piper and I were divorced, I still loved her. I always will."

"I know... You know if you have to go back up there, the girls can stay with me and Sheila. We love them, we'll take care of them."

The next day, all the sisters friends that were left came over to support and mourn. Leo stayed the night with them but Melinda didn't figure he could stay on earth for too much longer. She knew Darryl was planning to take them in if and when he had to go back to the heavens.

Melinda stared out the window of the attic.

"Christmas is coming and my family is gone. I hate this world. There must be something better out there..." Melinda looked down at the loose floor board. She went over, opened the board, took the Book of Shadows out, went over to the couch and flipped through the pages. Leo walked in.

"There's a house full of people. You shouldn't have that out." Leo said.

"No one has any business up here anyway."

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Leo said as he sat next to Melinda.

"I'm used to it now."

"That's not ok."

"But that's how it is. Just like we have to live in fear and just about my entire family is dead. It's just how it is."

It was the night before the funeral. Melinda was comforting Pharah as she slept and looking through the Book of Shadows again.

"Bingo." Melinda said as she came across the perfect spell.

The next day, they went to the funeral. It was difficult. They had lost their aunts and mom all in one day, to make it worst it was close to the holidays. They couldn't stop crying. That night, Pharah sat by the fireplace and Leo was sitting on the couch when he heard Melinda descending the stairs. He met her at the end.

"I'm going to clip my wings and come back home." Leo announced.

"You don't have to do that. You shouldn't. You serve a bigger purpose."

"But you and Pharah need me more, especially with Pratt on the lose."

"No. The world needs you more. We'll be fine with uncle Darryl and aunt Sheila."

"... Are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you daddy." Melinda hugged Leo. "I know you can't continue to stay on earth so it's alright if you leave in the morning."

"I can't leave you two like this."

"It's alright. You have to do what you have to do."

"I'll visit you more often, I promise."

After Leo left the next day, Melinda used a voice changing spell to disguise her voice as Leo's. She called Darryl as Leo and said that Leo was going to stay with them and he and Sheila didn't have to take them in.

"Why'd you do that? Who's going to take care of us?" Pharah asked.

"Christmas is just a few days away and I don't want to spend it here. I'm tired of this world, I'm tired of living in fear. Pratt is going to come after us. We're the only ones left of the Halliwell line. I found this spell in the Book of Shadows that will send us to a parallel universe, hopefully one better than this one."

"I don't know. It doesn't sound safe. Your dad will be worried."

"We're not safe here. Besides, we'll be gone a long time before he realizes we're gone. There's a return spell but hopefully we won't have to use it. There are like a million parallel universes out there, it must be one we can live on happily and safely. Come on, don't you trust me? What do we have to lose?"

"Uh..."

"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true." Melinda sung. "In a world of darkness, let's hope we can find some light."

"...Ok."

"Good. Pack some clothes and be ready in a few minutes."

The girls went to pack a book bag full of clothes and met in the attic.

"Is it ok if I bring Mr. Snuggles?" Pharah asked, referring to her stuffed bear.

"Sure... Ok. Next stop, a parallel universe..." They held hands. "Move us through time and space  
To a parallel dimension  
Much better than this is  
Where what could have been is"

A portal opened and moved the girls from one universe to the next parallel one.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melinda and Pharah stood in the attic.

"It doesn't look like anything happened." Pharah said.

"Well it's parallel so not everything will change. Let's look around and see if we see anything different." Melinda noticed a shelf of potions. "Look, potion vials are out. They put these up long before you were even born and the Book of Shadows is in it's rightful place. I think it worked."

They heard noise from downstairs.

"What's that?" Pharah asked, nervously.

"Let's see."

"What if this place isn't better than our world?"

"Then the spell is a ripoff because it specifically says, 'Much better.' Come on." Melinda held Pharah's hand then they tipped down the stairs. When they got to the first floor stairs they saw two boys playing with their magic.

"Wow. They have so much control. Who are they?" Melinda thought then she and Pharah tried to ease back upstairs but a step squeaked and they were heard. The boys looked up at them.

"Stop!" The blonde haired boy about Melinda's age commanded.

"We don't want to hurt you. Promise." Melinda said.

"Who are you?" The dark haired boy who was a little younger than Melinda but had a similar look to her asked.

"Come." The blonde haired boy said then Melinda and Pharah went all the way downstairs.

"I'm Melinda and this is my cousin Pharah."

"You have a family name." The blonde said.

"What?" Melinda was surprised to hear that from the boy.

"Why are you in our house?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Well... We come from a... parallel universe."

"Interesting... I guess they're no threat brother. I would have picked that up by now." The blonde said. "I'm Wyatt. This is my brother, Chris."

"Wyatt, huh? What a coincidence. That's my father's last name."

"Ours too. I'm named after him."

"Parallel universe, you say. Let's sit." Chris said then they all went to sit on the couch.

"Explain to us what's going on." Wyatt said.

"I said a spell to bring us to a parallel universe that was similar to ours but better because our world... Well, it sucks."

"And in your world, your parents are?" Chris asked.

"Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt."

"Whoa." Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

"They're our parents too." Wyatt said.

"Which aunt is your mom?" Chris asked asked Pharah?

"Prue." Pharah replied.

The boys started coughing.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know how to say this... Aunt Prue... Well we never met her, not alive anyway. She was... killed before we were born." Wyatt said.

"Where we come from... They're all gone. They were all killed. Aunt Phoebe was killed years ago but mom, aunt Prue and aunt Paige were all killed a few days ago." Melinda explained.

"I'm sorry." Chris said, sympathetically. He and Wyatt knew that would be a nightmare.

Piper and Leo walked in with a couple gifts and sat them down. Melinda and Pharah tried to hold back tears from the sight of Piper but Melinda was also in disbelief because Leo had aged.

"Who are your friends?" Leo asked.

Piper looked at Melinda in disbelief.

"Melinda?" Piper uttered. Everyone was surprised.

"You know me?" Melinda asked.

"It is you?" Piper hugged her. "How are you here?"

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"... A spell that allows crossing dimensions. How do you know me?" Melinda replied to Piper's question.

"Time travel. In1999, I traveled to the future and I met you. It was the day Phoebe died. You ran into this room and you said, 'Mommy, mommy.' Then I said-"

"'You must have the wrong house and certainly the wrong mommy.' That was you. That was real?"

"Yeah."

"I used to dream about that. I never understood it."

"i guess it didn't actually happen in your world or else you probably wouldn't be here." Piper said.

"I guess you did something different since I don't exist here." Melinda said.

"When is your birthday?" Piper asked, curiously.

"February 2nd, 2003." Melinda replied.

"Mine too." Wyatt said.

"This is amazing."Piper said. "Who is this little one?"

"Pharah. Aunt Prue's daughter in their world." Wyatt explained.

Piper had to sit down.

"Oh my." Piper said. "Come here, sweetheart." Pharah went over to hug Piper. "Phoebe and Paige won't believe this."

"It's great to meet you girls but why are you here?" Leo asked as he joined Piper on the couch.

"You've been to our world. You remember the witch trials had started again." Melinda started.

"Yeah, that's how Phoebe was killed in your world. She figured it would only stop if they succeeded." Piper said.

"That's sort of true. The trials stopped but they kept searching for witches secretly. The older I got, the more aware I became of what was going on... Pratt found out that our family was witches so last week... He marched in with his men and... They killed all you- I mean them." Melinda explained as her left leg shook. Pharah had tears running down her face. Piper took the liberty of hugging Melinda, Leo did the same for Pharah. "It wasn't safe for us there. Eventually, Pratt would get us too."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry." Piper said.

"Where was the other me?" Leo asked.

"He's an elder. He can't live on earth." Melinda said.

"That must've been hard on you and your mom." Chris said.

"They were divorced." Piper said. "Who is Pharah's father?"

"She doesn't have one. Aunt Prue used a donor." Melinda informed.

"So who was going to take care of you two?" Leo asked.

"Uncle Daryl." Pharah replied.

"But he wouldn't know how to protect us. Frankly, it could put him in danger too." Melinda said.

"What about my dad?" Piper asked.

"He died a couple years ago." Melinda said.

"Damn, did everyone die in that world?" Piper thought.

"I was looking for somewhere better and safer for us... From what I can see I've found it... You won't make us go back, will you? We really don't have anyone."

Piper and Leo looked at each other. Leo nodded for Piper to meet him in the conservatory.

"There won't be some grand design catastrophe if they stay, will it?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so." Leo replied.

"We can't send them back Leo. I've been to that world. If we send them back they're as good as dead. I know she isn't really our daughter but inside she's been mine since that day I met her. Pharah, I know she isn't our Prue's daughter but she is Prue's daughter. Aside from a few slight differences, universe to universe, we're all one in the same."

"... We can't send them back."

"I'm so glad you agree."

"But what about the other me? He'll worry about them when he finds out they're gone, Daryl too."

"When the other you finds out, he'll come looking for them and when he does, they'll be safe. But look at how long I was pregnant with Chris before you found out. There's no telling how long it'll take him to figure out they're gone."

Piper and Leo went back over to the young ones and let Melinda and Pharah know that they could stay.

"Thank you." Melinda said, relieved. "It's weird... I know that technically you're not my mom and dad but right now I sort of feel like I got my mom and dad back... Can I call you... Mom and dad?"

"...Of course you can." Piper replied. "You alright, Pharah?"

Pharah nodded.

"I guess we have a new sister and cousin." Chris said.

"Looks that way! But wait, how are you going to explain them to society?" Wyatt asked.

"I guess the same way we explain me being married to a man that died in World War II, make it up." Piper replied. "This is a bit far fetched but we can say that, Melinda is your twin sister who was separated at birth."

"How could that happen? I was born at home." Wyatt pointed out.

"Not everyone has to know that." Piper said. "Pharah's a bit more complicated but no worries, we'll figure that out later. So I guess, Chris can move back with Wyatt and Melinda and Pharah can share Chris' room. Everyone cool with that?"

They all agreed.

"Here's a family picture." Wyatt said, handing Melinda a picture from the coffee table.

"Who are all these people?" Melinda asked.

"Cousins." Chris answered.

"Wow. So these men are aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige's husbands?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Phoebe's husband, uncle Coop, he's a Cupid."

"Cool. I guess this world is over the whole mixing of magical beings being together is forbidden thing." Melinda said.

"This family doesn't exactly make it easy for them." Piper said.

A little later, Melinda and Pharah went up to their new rooms.

"Looks like you got your old room. Looks a little different since a boy has been sleeping in here." Melinda said.

"That's a good thing. I shared the room with my mom. I don't want everything to feel like her." Pharah said.

"It's going to get better."

"It is getting better. We're safe like you said."

The two cousins felt a sense of relief as they settled into their new and improved world.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoebe and Paige walked in the manor with their families.

"Piper call you too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep!" Paige replied.

Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry met Piper and Leo in the living room while the kids played in the conservatory.

"What's up Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I've got some news that's going to blow y'all away. Remember... Of course you remember. When we went to the future and you were-" Piper started.

"Burnt alive?" Phoebe finished.

"Yeah."

"Still feel the flames. What about it?"

"Remember I had a daughter?"

"Of course."

"She's here."

"Here? Here where? In spirit?"

"No. Literally."

Melinda and Pharah entered the room with Wyatt and Chris.

"Meet my daughter Melinda."

"Whoa." Phoebe and Paige said.

"You were right. She is beautiful." Phoebe said.

"So are you." Melinda said, amazed. She hadn't seen Phoebe in a decade.

"This is Pharah... Prue's daughter." Piper said.

"Ok. Head spinning. What?" Paige said.

"I think I get it. Melinda from a life that didn't happen and Prue's daughter. They must be from that world." Phoebe said.

"Accept it did happen in that world, a world where we didn't change our paths." Piper said.

"And you're Prue's baby?" Phoebe just started crying and hugged Pharah. "Aren't you just the cutest. You have her eyes. You're so pretty just like she was." Phoebe's cry suddenly changed from a happy cry to a sad one. "Aww! You poor babies!" She embraced Melinda into the hug too, feeling their pain because of her empathy. "You're both in so much pain but we love you and you're not alone. You'll never be alone."

"They're staying here." Piper informed.

"Good. They can't go back where they came from." Phoebe said.

"I almost forgot you were psychic." Melinda said.

"I'm an empath as well..."

"I'm your aunt Paige. Do you know me in your world?"

"Yeah. We were close." Melinda said.

"Good. Then you know you can come to me for anything."

"I know this is the hardest for you, Pharah but we got you. You're surrounded by so much love, ok?" Phoebe said. Pharah nodded. She never met Phoebe in the other world but she liked her already. She was so nice, sweet and motherly. She could tell she had an element of being child-like in the best way as well. "Meet your cousins. Girls and Deuce!" Phoebe called the kids over.

"These are your cousins, Melinda and Pharah." Paige introduced.

"Mel, Pharah, these are my daughters, Parker (11), Patrice (8) and Pandora (3)." Phoebe said.

"These are my daughter's, Patience and Peace (10) and my son Henry Jr. (8). We call him Deuce." Paige said.

Melinda and Pharah looked at each other thinking they hit the jackpot when they landed in this universe.

"Pharah, want to play with us?" Patrice asked. Pharah nodded then Patrice took Pharah's hand and the girls and Deuce went back in the conservatory.

"So we're all gone in your world?" Phoebe asked. "I had a vision."

"Yeah..." Melinda replied.

"I'm so sorry." Paige said.

"How are you going to explain them?" Henry asked.

"I figured we could say Melinda was Wyatt's twin separated at birth." Piper said.

"Far fetched but I guess it'll work. DNA would prove we're related but how will we explain Pharah?" Phoebe asked.

"We can't very well say she's Prue's daughter. She died sixteen years ago." Paige said.

"You'll have to make something up." Coop said.

"Maybe we can say she's our sister." Phoebe suggested.

"Another long lost sister? If we can't say she's Prue's daughter, we definitely can't say she's mom's." Piper said.

"No, not mom's, dad's. We can say she's dad's daughter." Phoebe explained.

"It's such a big lie though." Piper said.

"But it's the only one people won't question." Paige said.

"None of us can exactly make up having a seven year old daughter." Leo said.

"So we have to tell people she's our sister? I don't like it." Piper said.

"What else do we have?" Phoebe asked.

"Grandpa's still alive here?" Melinda asked.

"Yes." Wyatt replied.

"Maybe we should just go with aunt Phoebe's story, as long as we know the truth, right?"

"It's just that, the bigger the lie, the more lies we have to come up with to cover it up." Piper said.

"We're just happy to be here, we don't care how we have to stay." Melinda said.

That night after a wonderful family dinner, Melinda and Pharah were in their room.

"Think you'll like it here?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah. We have cousins and most of them are close to my age. Everyone seems much happier."

"They have less to worry about I guess. I'm curious about how they ended up with this life while we ended up with the other. What did they do that was so different?"

"For starters, my mom died and aunt Piper had a boy instead of you."

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like we're the reason our world is a disaster or something. Besides, there are other reasons. Other things caused those changes just as they caused the others."

"Aunt Phoebe's nice."

"Yeah. She's really cool. She's so bubbly. That's not how I remember her. She wasn't like that in our world, at least not for the time I can remember her. We weren't that close but back then no one was... This is our family now. We should cherish the good memories we have but the rest, we need to leave in the past." The girls held hands.

Meanwhile, Piper and Leo were talking as they sat up in bed.

"Everything happened so fast today. You're ok with Melinda and Pharah staying, aren't you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I meant what I said earlier. It's nice to finally meet Melinda. You used to talk about her all the time before Wyatt was born." Leo said.

"The day Wyatt was born was the best day of my life. When he was born instead of Melinda I knew the future was full of possibilities but I missed Melinda too. All I wanted to do was give her a better life than she had in that other world. I was able to give that to Wyatt and Chris. I wasn't absolutely sure what happened to her when we came back, maybe an alternate universe was created maybe she ceased to exist but now I know. She's here and now I can give her the life I wanted her to have. I get to rescue her like I wanted to before. I missed her growing up but now I get to have Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and apart of Prue too. It's really amazing. I'm sorry about what happened to the other versions of us but I'm sure they'd be happy to know that their girls are finally safe."

"I think so too."

"None of us wanted to end up like our future selves when we went to that time. Phoebe, a murderer, me, a divorcé and Prue, a lonely workaholic. Prue decided to change her path, not focus on work so hard and focus a little more on family. She never got a family of her own but it looks like the alternate future version of her finally learned what our Prue did and got Pharah in the process."

"I'm glad they're here and from what Phoebe said, they need to be here as much as it seems. I'm looking forward to getting to know them too, after all they're my daughter and my niece." Leo kissed Piper.

The next morning, Melinda was looking out the window. The sky had a beautiful glow to it. Pharah woke up and Melinda looked over to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah." Pharah replied.

"Day 2 in our new world. I wonder what our destiny holds now. I told you, somewhere over the rainbow there was something much better for us. Come on, let's wash up and go downstairs."

Melinda and Pharah went down to the kitchen and found Piper starting breakfast.

"Good morning." Melinda and Pharah said.

"Good morning, little angels. I figured since this was our first morning together, we should have a nice family breakfast." Piper said.

"That'd be nice. Mind if we help you?" Melinda asked.

"I'd love that." Piper said.

"Do the boys cook?" Melinda asked.

"Chris does. Wyatt is more of a fixer like your dad."

"Cool." Melinda said.

"What are you going to tell people about me?" Pharah asked.

"Aunt Phoebe thought it'd be a good idea to say that you were grandpa's daughter but you were staying here because of insinuating circumstances." Melinda explained.

"Why don't you just say I'm adopted. It's an easier lie." Pharah suggested.

"But then people wouldn't know we're all related." Melinda said.

"We'd still be related and we could just say my name was changed when I was adopted. As long as we know the truth, right?"

"Ok, then that's the story." Piper said. "Now I just have to make up some proof of your existence so that you two can go to school and everything else."

"Wow. I haven't been to school since aunt Phoebe's execution and Pharah's never been to school. We were home schooled. Everyone wanted to have a normal life but trying so hard to blend in felt less normal than being a stand out. At least when we were just those strange neighbors we were being ourselves... Anyway, I think we could conjure our birth certificates and other important documents."

"Sounds like a good idea." Piper said.

"I'll go get the book when we're done." Melinda said.

"Can't you call for it?" Piper asked.

"The only power I'm really good at is orbing, all the rest don't work so well. I wasn't allowed to use them. That whole use them or lose them thing."

"Right. Well the only way you'll get better is if you start using them so why don't you give it a try." Piper said.

"From all the way upstairs?" Melinda asked.

"It's worth a shot. Just relax, focus and believe." Piper said.

"Book!" Melinda called a few times.

"You're too tense. Just relax." Piper said. Finally Melinda called and it worked. "It'll take some practice but you'll get there. Melinda went through the book. "What's your power, Pharah?"

"Replication but I don't know how to use it." Pharah replied.

"Aunt Prue bound her powers when she was a baby, she almost exposed them in public a couple times. She couldn't risk it."

"We can do something about that now if you want." Piper said.

"Yeah. I want to learn my powers too." Pharah said.

"I found a spell." Melinda said then said the spell to conjure their documents. They soon appeared in front of them. "Everything we need."

"Good." Piper said.

"At least my non-active powers still work." Melinda said.

It was the beginning of a great new life, full of possibilities and... magic.


	5. Chapter 4

SOTR- Chapter 4

Melinda was in the kitchen concentrating on an empty glass then Wyatt walked in.

"You drunk it all." Wyatt stated.

"I'm trying to move the glass across the table." Melinda replied.

"I hear you can't use your powers too well... Think we have the same powers?"

"I don't know."

"I hear you're supposed to be as powerful as me but come on you'll never be as powerful as me. You don't even belong here. Why don't you just go back where you came from?" Wyatt said. Melinda caused the glass to slide off the table onto the floor. "You just had to get pissed off. That's usually what people need when they first learn their powers. I swear I didn't mean any of that. I was trying to help. I love you. You're my sister. My twin, technically that's not just something we made up. I'm glad you're here. I always wanted a sister and I think mom has always wanted a daughter. She's always wanted you. So don't hold what I said against me, I was helping and I did help."

"...Thanks." Melinda said unsure if Wyatt really meant it then stared at the broken glass on the floor while waving her hand over it.

"I'll get it up." Wyatt said.

"Actually, I was trying to put it back together."

"You can do that? I can't."

"I have the ability. This one will probably be harder to learn. It's funny. I was really good with my powers when I was a toddler but this is what a decade of not using them will do. When I was a baby I conjured a pony out of the TV."

"You're lucky. I conjured a dragon."

"Oh no. I guess that's a boy for you. Are you and Chris really ok with Pharah and I being here? We didn't step on your toes, did we?"

"Really, we're happy you're here. I mean it." Wyatt hugged her. "Chris and I will help you and Pharah use your powers, ok? You may not have to hide from witch hunters here, though they do exist but they're the least of our worries. You still have to master your powers. We don't have to worry about demons now but eventually, we'll be the ones who will have to fight them. You must be able to defend yourselves."

Wyatt got a broom and cleaned up the glass then he and Melinda met Pharah and Chris in the living room."

"Can you two fight?" Wyatt asked.

"Not really." Melinda replied.

"It's harder for us because we're part whitelighter and mom's not really a fighter either, however, both of them can throw a mean punch when they have to. Parker and Patrice tend to be the strongest fighters. They have no whitelighter blood but then again they're dad is a Cupid so that doesn't help but they still do pretty well in karate." Wyatt explained.

The boys began helping the girls use their powers using meditation, concentration and anything else they could think of and the girls began to make progress.

"You're good teachers." Pharah said.

"We're part whitelighters, we're supposed to be good at guiding and teaching. Frankly, mom is good at those things too. So Mel, try to move the pen. Pharah, try to replicate the pen." Wyatt said.

Melinda moved the pen and Pharah replicated it.

"Good! You're both getting better. You'll only get stronger." Chris said happily.

"Deja Vu." Paige said. She had been standing there with Patience, Peace and Deuce for a few moments. "Your mom taught me everything I know about being a witch. You girls adjusting ok?"

"Yeah." Melinda and Pharah replied.

Patience and Peace walked over to Pharah with baby dolls in their arms.

"Do you like our dolls?" Patience asked.

"They're pretty." Pharah said.

"We have four. Each one is a look alike of a Charmed One." Peace said.

"This one is your mom. You can have her." Patience said.

"Thanks!" Pharah said happily as she took the doll then held it close. The girls went to play in the conservatory. Phoebe walked in with her girls then Piper came downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Phoebe asked.

"I sure am." Piper said. "Leo will be down any minute. I'll see you all later. Love you."

Days later was Christmas Day. The girls just sat in their beds. It was their first Christmas in this new world and although they were happy there they still had a warm place in their heart for their old life.

Chris knocked on their door.

"It's Christmas. Come downstairs with us." Chris said. The girls followed. They didn't expect anything, they were just happy they were alive and safe. Piper and Leo were already downstairs. The girls just sat down.

"Aren't you two going to look under the tree?" Piper asked.

Melinda and Pharah looked at each other. To their surprise, they had just as many presents as Wyatt and Chris. They had only dropped in less than a week ago. They couldn't believe it. Not only were there presents from Piper and Leo but there were presents from the aunts and uncles too. Melinda and Pharah hugged them.

"Thanks for everything." Melinda said.

Later on in the day, the rest of the family came, including Sam and Victor.

"Grandpa!" All the kids were excited but not nearly as excited as Melinda and Pharah.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" Phoebe exclaimed in her baby voice then hugged him like a little girl. No matter how old she gets, everyone is reminded that she was the baby of the family when Victor, Patty or Penny are around. Considering, she spent the least time with Victor and Patty and needed the most attention as a child, it's understandable. She craves their attention the most so she gives all the kids so much attention she can be overbearing sometimes.

"Dad, I want you to meet the granddaughters I was telling you about, Melinda and Pharah." Piper said.

"This is amazing. So now I get granddaughters from you and Prue too. This really is a merry Christmas." Victor hugged Melinda and Pharah. They took home videos and pictures of everyone, ate together, played together. It was a time to remember.

"I will remember this Christmas forever, so happy, so much family. This is what it's all about." Melinda thought.

After days of practice, Melinda, Wyatt and Chris used their powers to make a beautiful circle of lights above them.

"Good job sis." Wyatt said and hugged Melinda.


End file.
